My hero
by Lokithenightfury
Summary: That day at the lake wasn't the only time that Jack saved his sister's life. So when Pippa's daughter showed her mother an old picture that she found, it brought back some memories. Her brother drowned saving her, but that time, he saved her from drowning. One-shot.


**Hiya! This is my… third story in ROTG. To all of you that read my first story, A promise, you could see that both stories are a little similar. Though I guess it didn't happen yet in this story. I happen to LOVE stories that have Jack and his sister in it, so I do a couple of them myself. This is just an one-shot that came in my head about two days ago... at two in the morning. I just couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it down. Here it is and I hope you enjoy!**

**...**

Pippa Overland Frost was watching the children play outside from her window, inside her small house, with an amused smile, rocking softly in her chair. It was winter, all the children's favourite season, and every child in the village was outside, playing and laughing in the snow. Pippa's daughter, Emily, was building a snowman with her friend, Jason.

Jason had sparkling sky blue eyes that hid partially behind his curly blond hair. His family was poor, just like the rest of the village, so all he could wear was a baggy shirt with some tattered brown trousers that hung loosely over his skinny frame, held up by only a small leather belt. His boots, just like the rest of his clothes, were slightly too big for him, so he stumbled and tripped over them a lot.

Pippa's daughter, Emily, looked just like her mother when she was the same age. She wore the same plain, brown dress that Pippa wore when she was younger and the same boots.

Jason and Emily were best friends since they were able to talk, they grew up together and were inseparable. Some of the villagers even called them 'lovebirds', which made the two kids blush and yell "Were not lovebirds!". The villagers would shake their head fondly and mumble 'one day... one day...' and they would walk away, leaving the two friends still blushing.

Now, they were both laughing and joking while they rolled snowballs in the snow to make their snowman. Pippa watched as they tried to heave the smallest ball on top of the other two, to make the head of the snowman. The snowman was taller than them, so they had to hop a few times so they could place it without it falling. After a few tries, the snowball finally stilled on top of the other two. The two friends gave each other a high-five, failing to notice that the head of the snowman was swaying slightly.

The head of the snowman rolled off the other two and fell on top of Jason's head. The two friends froze, then Emily burst out laughing while Jason was trying to shake the snow off, blushing in embarrassment.

While Emily was laughing, Jason smirked and scooped up some snow and dumped it on his friend's head. Emily gasped as the snow melted and tickled down her back. She glared at Jason, who stuck out his tongue at her and she jumped on him, making both of them fall to the ground.

Pippa chuckled as she watched the two children shoving snow in each other's smiling faces. It continued for a few minutes, then parents started calling their children to come home for supper. Jason and Pippa stopped playing when they heard Jason's mother calling out to her son.

They both got up, brushing the snow off of their clothes and waved each other good-by, running to their houses.

Emily burst inside her house, panting and smiling at her mother, who got up and walked over to her daughter.

"Did you have fun with Jason today?" Pippa asked while helping Emily to get her boots and her coat off.

"You bet! Tomorrow, were gonna have a snowball fight with everybody! It's gonna be awesome!" Emily said excitedly and squeezed the melted snow out of their hair.

"You go change into some warm clothes while I make you some hot tea, alright?" Pippa suggested while putting the soaked coat and boots on the hearth near a crackling fire.

"Okay, can I have Jasmine tea please? It's my favourite." Emily asked while she ran up the creaking stairs to her room.

Pippa walked in the kitchen and poured water in a bowl, then she walked back in the living room and put the bowl next to the wet clothes by the fire to warm it, not boiling it since Emily didn't like too hot.

She sat back down and waited for her daughter to get back down. After a few minutes, Emily walked back down, staring at something in her hands. She looked at her mother, then slipped whatever she had in her hands inside her pocket. "Momma, is the tea ready?" She asked her mother.

"Not yet, dear." Pippa answered. "Do you want to invite Jason over for tea?"

Emily's eyes lit up. "I can?"

Pippa chuckled at her daughter's excitment. "Of course. Your boots are a little dryer, so you can use them. Take my coat if you want, yours is still too wet."

Emily nodded, a smile on her face, then she hastily slipped on her boots and took her mother's warm coat. "I'll only take a sec!" She exclaimed and quickly ran outside, closing the door in her wake.

Pippa took the warm bowl with the now warm water and took a cup from a cupboard in the kitchen, she also took a second one and poured water inside both of them. She put a Jasmine tea bag in each of the cups and brought them into the living room, on a small table, then she sat down on her chair as Jason and Emily walked into the house.

"Hey Ms.F!" Jason said cheerfully. "Thanks for letting me come here!" He said as both children hung their coats and put their boots near the fire.

Pippa smiled. "It's no problem Jason. I heard how you liked spending time with your girlfriend." She teased.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriends!"

They chorused and then glanced at each other with a blush.

Pippa laughed and patted the two seats beside her. "Come on you two, sit down. Your cup of teas are on the table."

Emily and Jason mumbled a thanks and took their cups. Emily sat down on her usual chair and Jason sat in a larger chair, which belonged to Emily's father, who was gone to a hunting trip for a few days.

"Well, girlfriend or not, I'm sure you two had a lot of fun!" Pippa said.

Emily laughed and took a sip out of her tea. "Yeah! Especially when Jason got snowmaned!"

Jason blushed. "Is that even a word?"

Emily laughed. "Who cares! I should've taken a picture!" She looked like she remembered something and took out what she had been looking at out of her pocket. "Momma?"

Pippa hummed to show that she was listening.

"Is that you?" She asked and pointed to a young girl in a faded and brown picture.

Pippa gasped and took the picture from her daughter's hand.

"Can i see, Ms.F?" Jason asked and leaned towards the picture to have a better look.

On the picture, a young girl was hugging an older boy, their clothes and hair soaked. Both of them looked relieved and scared and there was a huge crowd of people looking at them with concern, draping blankets over their shoulders. People who seemed to be their parents were hugging them tightly and they were crying in relief. It was an emotional scene.

"Momma?" Emily asked in concern.

"Yes," Pippa said in shock, not taking her eyes off the picture. "Yes, it is me. Where did you get this? It was in my room."

Emily looked guilty. "Erm, well I was changing and then I couldn't find clean clothes so I went in your room to get my clothes since you do the laundry there. I took my clothes from your desk and then something fell off of the desk, so I took it and I saw this." She pointed to the picture. "I was gonna ask you about it, but then you told me that I could invite Jason over, so I guess I forgot."

But Pippa was lost in her memories, so she barely heard what her daughter had said.

**_*Flashback*_**

It was summer in the small town of Burgess, Pippa and Jackson Overland Frost and their parents were walking in the forest.

Jack was 12 years old and his sister was a little younger than him. Jack and his parents had bandages on their arms and legs due to a recent wolf attack while they were protecting the village. It was a warm day, so the Frost family had decided that they could take a small walk ouside under the fresh shade of the trees.

Pippa was on Jack's back and the adults were holding hands, watching their children fondly.

"Jack, look!" Pippa said, pointing ahead. "A river! Can we stop there? I'm so thirsty!" She asked her parents.

Their dad walked ahead of them and looked at the river. "Hmm, it's pretty deep. I don't know of you should go in there, Pippa."

The rest of the family walked to the edge of the river. "I agree with your father." Their mother said, frowning at the river. "The current seems really strong too. It's too dangerous."

Pippa slipped off Jack's back and knelt beside the river. The water was a deep blue and it roared strongly due to the current. Pippa payed no attention to those facts, she only saw that the water looked refreshing. A light mist sprinkled her face, cooling it off.

"Come on," She complained. "It doesn't look _that _bad, plus, I'm still thirsty." She made a move to put her hand but Jack pulled her back gently.

"Pippa, I don't think it's safe either. Let's go back home, there will be plenty of water there." He said, trying to convince his sister. "Here, you can go on my back if you want."

Pippa still refused. "No, home's too far."

Her father sighed. "Pippa, it's only ten minutes away. You can wait until then."

Pippa shook her head stubbornly. "Nope. What's so bad with this water anyways? I'm only gonna dip my hand in it, not my whole body."

Her mother hesitated, then nodded. "Fine, but be careful!"

Pippa shrugged and cupped her hand, putting it in the water. Her hand was immediately pushed with the current.

_Wow, _she thought, _Pa__ is right. The __current **is** strong! I wonder how deep it is from here though..._

Pippa dipped her hand deeper in the river, but didn't feel the bottom yet, so she put her hand deeper, putting her other hand on the edge of the river for support.

Jack frowned when he saw what his sister was doing."Pippa, what in the world are you doing?" He asked cautiously and walked over to his sister, rubbing on one of his bandages he had on his arm.

Pippa rolled her eyes. "Relax. I'm not doing anything criminal, besides, there's no reason to-" Her voice was cut off when she yelped as the hand she was leaning on slipped because of the mud.

Jack's eyes widen and he tried to grab his sister's hand, but missed and Pippa fell into the cold river with a splash.

"Pippa!" Jack yelled in horror and his parents stopped their conversation when they heard Jack's shout.

Jack quickly took off his jacket. "Go get help!" He yelled.

"Jackson! You're still injured." His father cried. "I'll go instead!"

"No! I'm less injured than you, go!"Jack exclaimed and hastily jumped into the river.

"Jack!" His mother exclaimed as she watched Jack dive in the water, his head popping up moments after as he swam quickly after his crying sister.

"Come on!" Their father shouted and dragged his wife by the arm as they ran as fast as they could in direction of the village.

Pippa tried to keep her head out of the water, but the current kept dragging her down, like a tug-of-war. "Help!" She cried as her head disappeared under the water again, with growing difficulty, she pulled her head up again.

"Hold on!" She heard her brother reply and she turned around to see Jack quickly coming towards her, swimming faster with the help of the current.

"Jack!" Pippa yelled, but she was cut off by a splash of water in her mouth. She quickly coughed it out, but she was caught off guard by the current pulling her down again.

Pippa tried to swim up again, but she barely had any strength left. She felt a arm grab her by the hand and pulling her up to the surface. As soon as her head was out of the water, she coughed and spluttered as the person who saved her pulled her closer and told her that everything was going to be fine.

Pippa looked up and saw her brother's wide brown eyes looking at her with determination, then they looked around for an escape.

Pippa buried her head in her brother's chest and closed her eyes, hoping that this was only a crazy nightmare.

Jack suddenly told his sister to hold on tight as he swam a little to the right and grabbed to a dead branch that was floating on the water.

Jack heaved Pippa into the branch and they both clung to it tightly.

"Where is help?" Jack yelled over the roar of the water.

Pippa looked around frantically and her eyes lit up when she saw a group of adults, lead by their parents, running towards them. "There!" She replied.

"Jack, Pippa! Catch, quick!" Their father yelled and quickly threw a rope over to his children.

The rope landed directly in front of the two siblings and they hastily grabbed it tightly.

The villagers each grabbed a part of the rope and pulled against the current.

After a few strong pulls, Jack and Pippa were close enough so that their parents could grab them and drag them out of the water.

As soon that they were both out of the water, hands began to fuss over them, pulling them to their feet and putting a warm blanket around them. Voices around them were asking if they were alright and that everything was going to be fine.

But Pippa and Jack barely registered what was happening around them, it was all like a dream for them, or more like a nightmare.

Their parents pulled their children into a bear hug, sobbing in relief.

"Jack," Pippa breathed softly and her brother looked at her with tired eyes, his chest still heaving. "Thank you." She told him sincerely and they both collapsed in exhaustion in their parents' arms.

***_End of flashback*_**

"Mum? Momma?" Emily's voice asked in concern.

Pippa blinked a few times and shook her head to clear her head.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yea, yeah I'm fine kids." Pippa assured them with a smile.

Emily frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just... lost in my memories." Pippa said.

"Ms,F," Jason said, looking at the picture.

"Yes, Jason?"

"If this is you," He pointed to Pippa's younger self. "Then who is this?" He then pointed to Jack hugging her.

"Him," Pippa said in a soft voice, brushing her hands over the picture. "He's my hero."

...

**Bam! Done! *Grins stupidly* A few of you Phans might've notices that I used a few lines from Danny Phantom (best. show. EVAAA!) If you did, bravo! I you didn't, boo, and watch the show again. I'm sorry if it maybe seemed a bit tense at some places, I also think that I mixed up Emily and Pippa's name a few time. I've never had the pleasure to get dragged around in a river that might end my life, so i don't know exactly what goes through your mind when you're about to drown dramatically. Thanks for reading though and I hope you liked it!**

**Loks**


End file.
